Robert Drake/sheet
Skills Combat Skills Hand to Hand Combat: Although he has little in the way of formalized training in any particular style, Bobby has had years of instruction, practice, and exercise with some truly elite experts. In a no-powers fight, his fighting style is neither particularly fancy nor elegant. It is effective, however, in the way that street fighting generally is, with a focus on taking an opponent out of the fight quickly. Situational Awareness: Continual training in the Danger Room, and an unfortunate amount of real world experience, has taught Bobby this skill above all others. Though he has a tendency towards goofball antics, and might seem oblivious at times, he is extremely good at keeping track of what is going on around him, and at being able to react quickly to sudden crises or changes in situation, and to making good use of positioning and his environment. Balance and Stability: Though not in the realm of the superhuman, Bobby is quick on his feet and has a superb sense of balance honed through time spent on very slick surfaces. He is good at keeping his balance when the footing is unsure, and is not easily disoriented by rapid turns or spinning. Thrown Weaponry: Though he rarely uses any sort of traditional weapon, a lot of Bobby's tactics using his powers (especially in his early days) involve tossing projectiles made of ice and snow. While he hasn't had the practice to reliably use specialized thrown weaponry, such as thrown blades or boomerangs, he is extremely good at hitting what he's aiming at with other projectiles, especially when coupled with his powers. Language Skills In addition to English, Bobby speaks Spanish with reasonable fluency, along with a bit of Yiddish picked up from his family on his mother's side. Social Skills Likable: Through a combination of humor, charm, easy empathy and generally outgoing personality, Bobby is just easy to like. He isn't someone who sets out to inspire or who draws followers to him, but he has a knack for making people smile and think of him affectionately. Besides the fact that he makes new friends easily, and has managed to become friends with a few people who are notoriously difficult to approach, it's generally hard for people to stay mad at him for long. Logan may threaten to reduce him to shave ice on a fairly regular basis, for example, but (somewhat amazingly) he hasn't actually tried to do so, despite Bobby's constant jokes and penchant for pranks. Humor: Bobby is a natural showman. Or at least a show-off. He frequently plays the clown in both civilian and heroic situations. His irreverent personality is great for boosting morale, diffusing tension, and generally making people smile. Though his antics often make him a momentary center of attention, he has surprisingly little craving for the spotlight. Peacemaker: Bobby has spent a large amount of time around some extremely volatile people. It has made him very good at recognizing a potentially explosive situation and finding ways to de-escalate it before the figurative (or in a few notable cases literal) claws come out. General Skills Mathematics: Bobby has training in, and a surprising talent for, Math. While he is no human calculator, he has the raw knowledge and ability to solve complex equations. He does not, however, necessarily have the science and engineering background to understand or analyze the meaning of such equations. Accounting: Having been an actual practicing CPA, however briefly, Bobby is extensively trained in proper bookkeeping procedure, accounting regulations and tax codes. Making him possibly the only superhero who can take on an IRS audit. Winter Sports: A combination of natural affinity based on his powers, an adventurous personality and a ridiculous amount of time spent dealing with ice and snow, Bobby's familiarity and expertise at various winter sports ranges from competent to potential Olympian (if not for the whole mutant complication there). He is an accomplished figure skater and speed skater, can more than hold his own in ice hockey, can hit the slopes equally well with skis or snowboard, and such activities as luge or skeleton would be fairly trivial for him. This isn't to say that he could be a one man Winter Olympics team though... Bobsled still requires a coordinated team effort, and despite a few attempts, he just cant manage Curling without using his powers to cheat. Pilot: Bobby carries a valid pilot's license, and is skilled enough with modern avionics to handle craft up do and including the Blackbird. Teacher: Despite the other realities of its operation, the Xavier Institute is still a school, and Bobby is working there as a math teacher. As such, he does actually hold the relevant New York State licences and has all appropriate training. Powers and Abilities Specials Arrested Aging: Ever since his powers developed to the point where he started making a full-body transformation into organic ice, as opposed to just coating himself in an icy armor, Bobby's biological aging has started to lag behind his chronological age. As he is still only 27, the effect so far has barely been noticed, and caused no trouble other than a few accusations of a fake ID at a bar. Combined with his ability to heal himself in ice form, Bobby's potential lifespan is unknown, but measures in centuries, at least. Veteran Superhero: Bobby is one of the original team of X-men. Although he has not been part of the team continuously, he's heard all the stories about what he missed. He has been to other worlds, other dimensions, and dealt on some level (If mostly only in his Iceman persona) with many of the notable figures of the Marvel Universe, both villain and hero. Thanks to his exploits during the Merge, he's even known in Metropolis. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships